Mirror
by Bosque de Awa
Summary: Alicia era una chica normal hasta que se descubrió que era una Mirror, puede copiar los poderes de los demás. Gracias a esto, llega a Hogwarts, un lugar distinto a todo lo que ha conocido antes, lleno de gente muy diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y que espero que os guste. Solo uno de los personajes que van a aparecer es mío (Alicia Samin), el resto, son de J. K. Rowling ; eso si, me he tomado la libertad de cambiar algunas cosas de su historia original para poder revivir a gente. Básicamente he revivido a todos los buenos que murieron.**

**La historia se sitúa el año después de la guerra, en Hogwarts, pues el director ha permitido a los alumnos repetir el último año y volver al colegio. El primer capítulo es algo corto porque es solo para presentar la historia, después los haré más largos. Sin más dilación, os dejo leer tranquilos.**

* * *

**Capítulo I- El destino de Hogwarts**

_**Hogwarts permite a los jóvenes que perdieron un curso debido a la guerra volver al colegio.**_

_El señor Dumbledore, que está recuperándose con rápidez tras la maldición que le alcanzó durante la guerra, no ha abandonado la dirección del colegio y ha propuesto una medida para ayudar a los que perdieron un año de educación escolar debido a los sucesos acontecidos el pasado año._

_Hogwarts admitirá a todo aquel que desee repetir el curso que la guerra no les permitió terminar. Esta propuesta permitirá a una gran cantidad de jóvenes magos y brujas poder acabar sus estudios..._

El profesor de larga barba blanca y gafas doradas interrumpió la lectura del Profeta de Mcgonagall.

-Los artículos sobre Hogwarts están perdiendo su gancho desde que Rita Skeeter dejó de escribirlos, ¿no creen?-dijo, su voz cansada no perdía el humor.

La reunión de profesores se realizaba en el despacho del director. Éste, con una sonrisa, estaba acomodado en la silla detrás del escritorio. Tras la guerra había perdido fuerzas y no aguantaba de pie demasiado tiempo, pero aún así se las había arreglado para que no le relevasen del cargo. "Este colegio todavía tiene mucho que enseñarme"-había justificado con eso su empeño por seguir en Hogwarts.

El resto del claustro estaba sentado en U en frente del escritorio de Dumbledore. Había muchas caras nuevas ese año entre los profesores, pero seguían allí algunos de los maestros más característicos que tenía esa institución.

La profesora Mcgonagall dejó el periódico a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy segura de que muchos alumnos quieran regresar después de todo lo sucedido.

El viejo director amplió su sonrisa.

-Mientras haya un solo alumno que quiera regresar, es nuestra obligación ofrecerle esa posibilidad, Minerva. Ya he recibido bastantes lechuzas de alumnos que desean volver.

-Este año será más problemático, sobre todo si vuelven los hijos de aquellos que colaboraron con Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El resto del alumnado no les aceptará.-comentó la profesora Sprout, ganándose un gesto desdeñoso de Snape, cuyo humor no había mejorado ni un poco a pesar de que había sobrevivido milagrosamente el año anterior.

-No nos adelantemos a los problemas. -le quitó importancia Dumbledore.- Pasemos al último punto del día. Estoy seguro de que todos habéis entendido la importancia de las decisiones que se tomen respecto a esa chica.

Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada. Evidentemente, todos compartían la misma opinión y estaban buscando a alguien que se atreviese a exponerla en voz alta.

-Director... -se decidió Mcgonagall.- No creo sea una buena idea que esa chica, por muy dotada que esté para la magia, se una a Hogwarts, en el último curso.

-Lleva toda su vida siendo una muggle, es demasiado mayor para incorporarse al mundo mágico.-por primera vez el profesor de pociones estaba de acuerdo con la de transformaciones.

Pero el director de Hogwarts ya había tomado una decisión. Si había comentado la idea a sus compañeros era simplemente para hacerles entender las circunstancias que rodeaban a la joven.

-Es nuestro error el no haber detectado su poder a tiempo. Merece conocer que hay otro mundo al que puede pertenecer. Estoy seguro de que se adaptará perfectamente al colegio, por los datos que tengo de ella, es extremadamente inteligente, no tendrá problema en ponerse al día, y menos teniendo en cuenta su "peculiaridad".

-¿Peculiaridad?-se le escapó al nuevo profesor de vuelo, Oliver Wood, que, al ser su primera reunión, había intentado mantenerse en peligro.

El profesor Snape hizo otra mueca.

-¿Acaso no leíste la explicación que el profesor Dumbledore nos mandó?

Si hubiese sido un alumno, no hubiese sido tan suave, pero, a pesar de que era un novato, Oliver era profesor, y Severus generalmente era menos desagradable con sus compañeros que con los estudiantes.

-Sí, pero...-Oliver no continuó la frase, no quería admitir que había leído la carta pero no era capaz de entenderla. En ella explicaban que la nueva alumna era una "Mirror", pero él no conocía ese término.

-Nuestra nueva estudiante es una Mirror, lo cuál significa que tiene el extraño don de ver y copiar los mejores dones de aquellos que le rodean.-explicó Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que tenía más motivos que ninguno para desear que aquella chica no se uniese al colegio, lo suyo era una maldición, no un don, pero... ¿y si aún así podía verlo?

-Gracias a eso, le será fácil ponerse al día, y estoy seguro de que pronto se situará entre los mejores del curso.-dijo el director.

-De todas formas, no sabemos si ella aceptará unirse a nuestro centro, al fin y al cabo, ya tiene una vida en el mundo muggle.-observó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Lupin se relajó un tanto, permitiéndose alimentar la pequeña esperanza de que la chica quisiese continuar en su instituto.

-¡Tonterías!-exclamó Hagrid.- ¿Por qué no querría venir a Hogwarts?

El cariño que el semi-gigante tenía hacia ese colegio no le permitía entender que alguien rechazase el poder estudiar en él.

-Ella tiene una vida, unos amigos, una familia... Gente a la que tendría que abandonar y mentir para poder venir aquí. Cuando son más jóvenes no es tan duro, pero siendo ya tan mayor tendrá muchos lazos que no querrá romper. -intentó explicárselo el profesor Flitwick.

-Ella vendrá.-aseguró la profesora Trelawney provocando que la profesora McGonagall pusiese los ojos en blanco. El saber que había acertado en una profecía no había hecho que le creyese ni una palabra.

La reunión se prolongó durante bastante tiempo más, pero nada de lo que los profesores dijeron hizo dudar la convicción de Dumbledore de que el sitio de aquella chica, Alicia Samin, estaba en Hogwarts. Solo faltaba hacérselo saber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II- El callejón Diagon.**

"Esto es una locura, una completa locura."-me dije. Habían pasado muchos días desde que el hombre que se hacía llamar Dumbledore había hecho levitar el sofá de mi salón, y el tiempo hacía que dudase de su historia.

¿Había alguna forma de manipular algo así?¿Sería algún tipo de broma? No, no tenía ningún sentido, no creía que hubiese alguien capaz de hacer algo así. Era cruel, jugar con las ilusiones de la gente. Además, yo había sentido el poder dentro de aquel hombre, como si lo irradiase, y eso cuadraba con lo que me había contado.

"No eres una chica normal, Alicia, eres especial incluso entre los magos, eres una Mirror." Eso había dicho el director. Luego me explicó lo que eso significaba. "Puedes ver el poder en los magos y las brujas, y puedes copiarlo para conseguir hacer aquello que a ellos se les de mejor."

Dumbledore había respondido con paciencia a todas mis dudas, que no eran pocas, y a las de mis padres. Nadie podría inventar una historia tan elaborada. Le había preguntado hasta los más pequeños detalles del funcionamiento del mundo "mágico", y había contestado a todo sin dudar. Si era una mentira, era la mejor mentira que había escuchado en mi vida.

Eché de nuevo un vistazo al "Caldero Chorreante", que era el lugar dónde el director me había indicado que esperase al tal Hagrid, que me ayudaría con mis compras para el nuevo curso. Había pasado mil veces por aquella calle y hasta aquel día, no me había fijado en ese establecimiento. Incluso en ese momento podía ver a la gente pasando por delante sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, ¿sería algún tipo de hechizo?

Paseé de nuevo la mirada por la gente, preguntándome cuál de ellos sería Hagrid.

"No te preocupes, lo reconocerás sin problemas."-Resonaron las palabras del director en la cabeza, y recordé haber notado una especie de broma secreta tras sus palabras. Eso no hizo más que aumentar mi inquietud. Por lo que había visto por el atuendo de Dumbledore, los magos vestían de una forma extraña, ¿acaso iba a aparecer un hombre con una túnica de color brillante en una calle llena de lo que ellos llamaban "muggles"?

Mis padres habían insistido en acompañarme, pero me había negado, si aquello era una broma, no les quería metidos en ella.

Sonreí ante mi propio escepticismo, me habían dado pruebas más que de sobra, pero aún así no terminaba de creerme que todo aquello fuera real.

"Entonces... ¿tengo poderes?" Sin que lo hubiese podido impedir, mi voz había sonado ilusionada. ¡Magia! ¿Quién no ha soñado con ser capaz de algo así?

Al profesor le había gustado mi ilusión y me había explicado que los Mirror tenemos nuestra propia magia, pero que nuestro poder aumenta si copiamos la de los demás.

"Tendrás que estudiar mucho para ponerme al día."-me había advertido la severa profesora que acompañaba al amable director.

No me importaba. Si aquello era real, me esforzaría al máximo por conseguir ser la mejor de mi curso. No me importaba dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos y mi vida; aquello era un sueño. Pero en el fondo de mi mente sabía que no lo hacía por la ilusión, sino que era la excusa perfecta para alejarme de él.

Antes de que el recuerdo me empañase los ojos con lágrimas, vi una figura acercándose, y comprendí a lo que se refería Dumbledore.

-No puede ser...-murmuró mi boca sin mi permiso mientras contemplaba a aquel gigantesco hombre caminar hacia mí.

-¡Tú debes de ser Alicia!-exclamó cuando llegó a dónde me encontraba.- Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.

-Eres increíblemente grande.-se me escapó, pues todavía estaba afectada por la sorpresa y siempre he tenido problemas para callarme las cosas que por educación es mejor no decir.

La sonrisa del hombre, radiante hasta ese momento, se debilitó un tanto.

-Eh... Si... Soy medio gigante.-explicó y comprendí en seguida que no era un tema del que soliese hablar.

-Ahh.-asentí como si eso no me hubiese creado mil dudas más.- Encantada. -le tendí una mano.- Soy Alicia Samin. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tú podías ayudarme a conseguir las cosas que necesito para empezar el curso.

Hagrid asintió y pude ver que le enorgullecía que el anciano director confiase en él.

-Por supuesto, te llevaré al Callejón Diagón, sígueme.-y entró dentro del establecimiento.

"¿Hay un callejón dentro del Caldero Chorreante?"-me pregunté, sin entender, antes de ir tras él.

El guardabosques me guió hasta la parte trasera de la tienda. Cuando se detuvo frente a la pared de ladrillos, contándolos, no pude evitar volver a pensar que todo era una broma, y cuando sacó un paraguas rosa de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo, este pensamiento se intensificó, pero él, ajeno a mis dudas, dio unos toques a un ladrillo y entonces el muro se empezó a modificar ante mis ojos.

Se me escapó una palabrota, que fue acallada por el ruído de los ladrillo moviéndose de sitio, mientras la pared nos comenzaba a mostrar una extraña calle.

En principio era normal, tiendas a los lados y gente andando en medio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar los escaparates; pero no podía ser más extraña.

Las personas que se encontraban frente a mí vestían túnicas y las tiendas vendían cosas que jamás llegué a imaginar. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo mientras todas mis dudas sobre si aquello era real o no se desvanecían.

Hagrid echó un vistazo a mi expresión.

-Impresionante, ¿no es así?-me preguntó.

Asentí energicamente.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-pregunté.

-A Gringotts, el banco mágico, tienes que cambiar tu dinero muggle.

Le seguí hasta un enorme edificio de color blanco que destacaba entre las tiendas que le rodeaban. Custodiando la puerta había dos extraños personajes con uniformes carmesís y dorados.

-¿Son...?-empecé a preguntar pero Hagrid me interrumpió.

-Duendes, sí. Son los que se ocupan de dirigir el banco. No es buena idea intentar robarle a un duende.-dijo mientras cruzábamos las puertas de bronce pulido, momento que aproveché para observar mejor a las criaturas.

Eran bastante más bajos que yo, y en sus ojos había un brillo de inteligencia que de alguna forma me hizo entender porque era mejor no intentar robar nada. También me fije en sus dedos y pies, mucho más largos de lo normal. Nos siguieron con la mirada mientras entrábamos, como si desconfiasen.

-Se han vuelto un poco paranoicos después de todo lo sucedido.-comentó Hagrid.

Abrí la boca para preguntar a qué se refería, pero habíamos llegado a otras puertas dobles, en esta ocasión de plata y me distraje leyendo las palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Algo me dijo que no era una simple amenaza, sino una promesa y me recorrió un escalofrío. Me pregunté que clase de castigo impondrían los duendes a aquellos que pillaban robando y me di cuenta de que probablemente era mejor no saberlo.

Al cruzar estas puertas nos encontramos en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol, lleno de duendes, sentados tras un largo mostrador. Algunos escribían en libros que supuse que eran de cuentas, mientras otros pesaban monedas en balanzas o examinaban piedras preciosas con lentes. Por lo que estaba viendo, allí había oro y gemas como para comprar una ciudad entera.

Nos acercamos a uno de los duendes para cambiar el dinero que había traído. En seguida, mis billetes fueron cambiados por extrañas monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

-Las de bronce son knuts. Veintinueve knutshacen un sickle, que son las de plata; y diecisiete sickles hacen un galeón, que son las de oro. Es muy fácil. -me explicó el semi-gigante cuando salimos de Gringotts.

"Es evidente que esta persona y yo no tenemos la misma definición de fácil"-pensé.

Me prometí a mi misma que apuntaría las equivalencias en alguna parte para no olvidarme y hacer el ridículo en alguna tienda.

-Ahora iremos a por tu uniforme.-me indicó Hagrid.

Eché un vistazo a mi indumentaria, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color claro de manga corta, que en mi mundo no hubiese destacado pero allí me hacía ver como una completa extraterrestre.

Me llevó a una tienda llamada "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones." Y cuando entramos nos recibió una bruja regordeta y muy sonriente.

Hagrid le explicó que necesitaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y ella se giró hacia mí.

-No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿no?-preguntó, tal vez para saber si hasta ese día había comprado las túnicas a su competencia.

-No, es mi primer año.-expliqué, antes de recordar que Dumbledore me había dicho que mi circunstancia era muy extraña y que (se había disculpado por esto), eso había hecho que la comunidad mágica hablase de mí cuándo yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Madame Malkin se sorprendió, pero comprendió en seguida lo que pasaba.

-Oh, tú eres...-comenzó pero la interrumpí tendiéndole la mano.

-Alicia, encantada. ¿Puedo ver alguna túnica?

Eso hizo callar cualquier pregunta que me quisiese hacer. Estrechó rapidamente mi mano y un rato más tarde estábamos fuera de la tienda con las túnicas que necesitaba para aquel año.

-¿Tan raro es que sea una Mirror?-le pregunté a Hagrid, directa como siempre he sido.

-Según lo que he oído, nace un Mirror cada dos siglos, más o menos.

-Genial.-dije, con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir, que era bastante, la verdad.

-Pero no te preocupes, en una semana ya se habrán cansado de la historia y te dejarán tranquila.-me aseguró Hagrid.

-Eso espero.

No me gustaba que gente que no me conocía hablase de mí a mis espaldas.

Suspiré antes de preguntar:

-¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?

-Bueno, si no te importa, quería visitar a unos amigos que tienen una tienda por aquí llamada "Sortilegios Weasley".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III- Los reyes de las bromas**

Sortilegios Weasley era el tipo de tienda que tiene siempre varias personas paradas delante de sus escaparates, y, cuando eché un vistazo a los artículos que ahí se exponían, comprendí el por qué.

-Vamos, Alicia.-me indicó Hagrid pues yo me había distraído mirando uno de los carteles que adornaban la fachada del edificio.

_**¡5O% de descuento en los Surtidos Saltaclases a todo alumno de Hogwarts que se comprometa a usarlos en clase de Pociones!**_

Las letras cambiaban de color de forma hipnótica. Un par de niños, de unos quince años discutían delante del cartel.

-¡Si Snape nos pilla nos encerrará en las mazmorras!-decía uno.

-¿Cómo nos va a pillar? No puede saber que hemos usado Surtidos Saltaclases, la clave está en no usarlos todos los días, sólo de vez en cuándo.-respondió el otro.

El primero chico no parecía demasiado convencido, pero no pude escuchar más porque Hagrid había entrado en la tienda y me apresuré a seguirle preguntándome quién era Snape, por qué le tenían miedo y qué diablos eran los Surtidos Saltaclases.

El interior del establecimiento era incluso más impresionante. Estaba abarrotado de clientes que se apretujaban para mirar en las distintas estanterias. Cada cierto tiempo se oía un pequeño silbido y un pequeño cohete salía disparado hacia el techo, donde explotaba en mil chispas de colores. Localicé rapidamente de dónde salía, de una especie de gnomo de jardín sobre el habían colocado una gran etiqueta: "_Perfecto para adornar el jardín cuando está apagado e ideal para las fiestas en función lanzador de cohetes." _y una más pequeña que indicaba: "_Los cohetes no vienen incluídos_".

Un grupo de adolescentes rodeaba la estantería de "_Surtidos Saltaclases de todo tipo_", tapándome la vista e impidiéndome averiguar de qué se trataban.

Cerca de allí, una niña tenía en la mano una varita que al agitarla se convirtió en un pollo de goma y se echó a reír mientras su madre le reñía por tocar las cosas de los estantes.

-¡Hagrid!-oí una voz y me giré para descubrir a dos personajes idénticos que se habían acercado a saludar al guardabosques.

Ambos chicos debían de tener solo un par de años más que yo y llevaban unas túnicas de color magenta que parecían ser el uniforme de aquella tienda. Tenían el pelo rojizo y unos ojos azules en los que brillaba una alegría algo infantil.

Eran idénticos, o, al menos, yo no encontré ninguna diferencia física entre ellos, por lo que deduje que debían de ser gemelos.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Hagrid!-decía uno de ellos en ese instante.

-¿Has venido a comprar nuestro nuevo artículo, las grageas de la risa?-preguntó el otro.- Pues date prisa, que nos las están quitando de las manos.

-¿Grageas de la risa?-repitió el guardabosques que evidentemente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

Seguí mirando las estanterías que nos rodeaban, pero mantuve una oreja puesta en la conversación, en parte por curiosidad y en parte por si Hagrid me decía algo.

-Si, una sola de ellas provoca un ataque de risa de media hora, más o menos.-explicó uno de los pelirrojos.- La duración depende de la seriedad de la persona en cuestión.

-Son perfectas para hacer que castiguen a alguien por reírse demasiado alto en clase.-el tono de voz del chico me dijo que a él le había pasado alguna vez, pero no por esas grageas.

-Eh... -dudó el semigigante.-No, no vengo por eso. Pasaba por aquí y quería saludaros, chicos. He oído que volvéis a Hogwarts.

-Hemos decidido que estaría bien terminar los estudios. Además, así estaremos en clase con Ronnie.-había un tinte maligno en esa frase.

-Aunque también estaremos con Ginny. Y con ella habrá que tener algo más de cuidado, por lo de la maldición mocomurciélago...-se lamentó el otro hermano.

-También estaréis con Alicia. -comentó Hagrid.

Me giré al oír mi nombre y me encontré con que los tres estaban mirándome. Suspiré para mis adentros y me acerqué. El guardabosques me dió unas palmaditas en la espalda que casi me tiran al suelo mientras decía:

-Esta es Alicia Samin, es nueva en Hogwarts.

Por la mirada de los chicos supe que habían oído hablar de mi, y eso me molestó, pero aparté de mi mente esos pensamientos cuando se presentaron.

-Yo soy Fred Weasley.-dijo uno de ellos.-Y este es mi hermano George.

Ambos me observaron con una sonrisa.

-Encantada.-respondí.

-Irás al último año, ¿verdad?

El que había hablado era George, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en cuanto se moviesen un poco iba a empezar a confundir los nombres.

Asentí y ellos dijeron que íbamos a estar en el mismo curso. Entonces Hagrid preguntó por un tal Harry y volví a desconectar de la conversación, aunque esta vez no me puse a mirar las estanterías, si no que respiré hondo y me concentré.

Dumbledore me había explicado que esa extraña aura que había visto en él y en la profesora que le acompañaba el día que vinó a mi casa era su poder. También me había enseñado a bloquear la parte de mí que me hacía ver eso, para que no me volviese loca cuando estuviese rodeada de muchos magos, pero, y esto era lo más importante de todo, me había dicho que creía que el "poder" de cada persona era tan único como las huellas dáctilares que usábamos los muggles para identificar a las personas. Me pareció un muy buen momento para poner a prueba eso.

Entrecerré los ojos mirando a los gemelos, buscando en mi interior ese extraño poder que me había hecho un bicho raro incluso entre la comunidad mágica. Fue sorprendentemente fácil despertar aquella parte de mí.

Ahí estaba, podía ver el poder de los chicos, rodeándoles como un manto protector y permitiéndome distinguirles, pues no era igual en ambos.

Con una sonrisa triunfal que no pude contener me giré para seguir investigando los extraños objetos que contenía la tienda.

Había muchísimas cosas distintas y no todas estaban destinadas a las bromas. En una pequeña jaula había un montón de bolitas de pelo rosas y moradas que daban vueltas y emitian pequeños chillidos. "_Micropuffs_" me indicó el cartel, aunque la verdad es que el nombre no me sonaba de nada.

Me incliné para verlos más de cerca y algunos se concentraron delante de mi cara a dar grititos. Eran la cosa más rara que había visto en mi vida, pero había que reconocer que eran una monada.

Un poco más allá había un estante lleno de botellitas etiquetadas como "_Filtros de amor_". Me pregunté si funcionaban y una cara me vino a la mente. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras me preguntaba si había alguna poción que tuviese el efecto contrario, que sirviese para desenamorar a una persona.

-Es el mejor surtido de filtros de amor que jamás encontrarás.-sonó una voz a mi espalda.- Eficacia probada, hasta veinticuatro horas, según el peso del chico en cuestión y el atractivo de la chica. ¿Interesada?

Era uno de los gemelos, que se había acercado, dejándo al otro hablando con Hagrid, y me contemplaba con una sonrisa tan contagiosa que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-La verdad es que prefiero usar mis propios métodos para interesar a los chicos. -repliqué mientras me concentraba para ver su aura.- Fred, ¿no?

-No, soy George.-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.-No te preocupes, la gente se confunde a menudo.

-¿Vosotros también os confundís?-pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.- Porque hace unos minutos tú eras Fred, o al menos te has presentado así.

La seguridad con la que lo dije le extrañó, pude verlo en su cara, pero claro, él no sabía que yo podía ver algo que le diferenciaba de su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-me preguntó, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-Magia.-bromeé, haciendo que se riera, antes de volver a centrar mi atención en los estantes.

La gente que rodeaba los _Surtidos Saltaclases _se había marchado por lo que me acerqué para leer las etiquetas.

"Turrón sangranarices, pastillas vomitivas, bombones desmayo, pastillas para la fiebre..."-leí en silencio.

Una parte de mí se resistía a creer que esas cosas funcionaban, pero si de verdad eran útiles...

-¿Funcionan de verdad?-pregunté.

Fred fingió estar ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quiénes nos tomas? Todos nuestros productos son cien por cien efectivos.

-¿No sois muy jóvenes para tener una tienda?

-Si, pero somos unos genios -bromeó.-, así que nos va bien.

-Si sois unos genios, ¿por qué volvéis a clases?

Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro.

-Para fastidiar a nuestro hermano.

-¿Y qué pasará con la tienda?

-Se encargará de ella Lee. -me señaló a un muchacho de piel oscura y rastas que, ataviado con el uniforme del establecimiento atendía a unos clientes.

Me llamó la atención un paquete de grageas de la risa que había en una estantería cercana. Era el único que quedaba, se debían estar vendiendo bien.

-Son dos _sickles_.-me informó el pelirrojo.-Un _sickle_ si me dices como me has distinguido de mi hermano.

Fruncí el ceño como si me lo estuviese pensando, aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle de mi truco, guardármelo podría serme útil en el futuro.

Examiné su expresión entre curiosa y divertida, planteándome si debería inventarme algo. No hizo falta porque el pelirrojo levantó una mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara y mis ojos se fijaron involuntariamente en el reloj que adornaba su muñeca.

Siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Claro! Hoy George no lleva reloj, nos diferenciaste por eso.

No dije nada para sacarle de su error si no que me limité a sonreír. Fred soltó una carcajada y tomó del estante el paquete de grageas.

-Eres buena.-observó, tendiéndomelo.-A este invita la casa.

Abrí la boca para protestar, no quería que me regalase nada, pero él ya me lo había puesto en la mano y se alejaba de mí en dirección a su hermano, que seguía hablando con el guardabosques.

Fui detrás de él y Hagrid me dijo:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Alicia, o no te dará tiempo a comprar el resto de las cosas.

Se despidió de los gemelos y se encaminó a la puerta. Guardé el regalo de Fred en el bolsillo, le hice un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza a los gemelos y murmuré un agradecimiento antes de alejarme de allí.

-¡Nos vemos en clase, Alicia!-gritaron a la vez los hermanos, provocando que toda la tienda me mirase.

No me giré para ver su expresión pero supuse que estarían riéndose. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante su comportamiento.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté al guardabosques una vez fuera del establecimiento.

Hagrid se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Supongo que querrás tu varita cuánto antes, ¿no?-asentí.-Pues entonces vayamos a visitar a Ollivander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV- Una varita inusual**

Si en Sortilegios Weasley todo era color y explosiones, en la tienda de varitas todo era polvo dejadez.

Era un establecimiento estrecho y de aspecto descuidado, como si al dueño no le importase demasiado el hecho de que las arañas hubiesen decidido que el cristal de su polvoriento escaparate era un buen sitio para vivir.

Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, pude leer: "_Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C_"

"Sus varitas deben de ser las mejores del mundo, por que si no no me explico como nadie entra en esta tienda"-pensé.

-Que no te engañe el aspecto, las varitas de Ollivander son las mejores que encontrarás.-comentó Hagrid como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Entramos y nuestra llegada fue anunciada por el sonido de una campanilla. El interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior. La tienda estaba casi vacía, a excepción de una silla que Hagrid se apresuró a ocupar y un montón de cajas amontonadas a los lados, donde supuse que estaba la mercancía.

No me hizo falta concentrarme para sentir el poder que fluía en ese lugar, podía sentir la magia cosquilleándome en la piel. Y el polvo amenazando con hacerme estornudar, todo hay que decirlo.

-Buenos días.-oí una voz amable y un hombre salió de algún lugar entre las cajas.

Era un anciano, y tenía unos extraños ojos pálidos que parecían brillar con luz propia. Había algo extraño en él, muy extraño, pero no me concedí tiempo para pensar en ello porque el hombre me miraba fijamente, esperando a ver si decía algo.

-Hola. Venía a comprar una varita.-dije, como si hubiese otra razón por la que alguien entrase en aquella tienda.

-Eres Alicia Samin, ¿verdad?-me preguntó, aunque continuó sin darme tiempo a responder.- Se cuentan muchas historias sobre ti, estaba esperando a que vinieses. Bien... Déjame ver.

Se había ido acercando a medida que hablaba hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de mí, provocando que diese un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente, del que él no se percató porque estaba sacando una cinta métrica del bolsillo.

-¿Con qué brazo sujetas la varita?-me preguntó.

-Ni idea.-respondí impulsivamente, antes de corregirme.-Es decir... Nunca he usado varita, pero soy diestra.

Me hizo extender el brazo y me midió desde el hombro al dedo índice. Después, desde la muñeca al hombro, de este al suelo, de la axila al suelo y soltó la cinta métrica que continuó como si nada para medirme el contorno de la cabeza.

"¿Para qué necesita todo esto para darme un palo?"-me pregunté.

-Las varitas Ollivander tienen un núcleo central de poderosas sustancias mágicas. Usamos nervios de corazón de dragón, plumas de cola de fénix y pelos de cola de unicornio.

Se alejó de mí para rebuscar entre las cajas mientras seguía hablando, pero había perdido gran parte de mi atención, pues ahora mi mente se centraba en asimilar el hecho de que existían cosas como dragones o unicornios.

-No encontrarás dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales, por lo que no encontrarás dos varitas Ollivander iguales. Además, nunca conseguirás los mismos resultados con una varita que no sea la tuya. La varita elige al mago. -pronunció esta frase con un convencimiento absoluto.

La cinta métrica tuvo la feliz idea de medirme entre las fosas nasales y yo, harta de tener esa cosa revoloteando a mi alrededor y aprovechando que el señor Ollivander (porque suponía que ése debía ser el señor Ollivander) no miraba, la aparté de un manotazo. Con un aire que me hubiese parecido algo ofendido si no fuese porque era un objeto se replegó sobre si misma y se fue a guardar en el bolsillo del anciano de nuevo.

-A ver, Alicia, prueba esta. -me dijo Ollivander, tendiéndome una várita. - Madera de arce con un núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón. Veinticuatro centímetros, muy rígida. Pruébala.

Me quedé mirando la varita que tenía en la mano sin entender cómo debía probarla hasta que me indicó que debía agitarla. Lo hice y... No pasó nada. Me sentí bastante decepcionada pero Ollivander me trajo otra en seguida para que volviese a probar, con el mismo resultado.

No fue hasta la séptima varita, cuándo ya estaba a punto de largarme de aquella tienda e ir a por un palo al bosque, qué la cosa cambió.

-Veintiséis centímetros y medio. Ligeramente elástica. Es una combinación de madera de saúco y pelo de unicornio.-me informó el anciano al dármela.

Observé su sonrisa (que había ido aumentando a medida que las varitas descartadas aumentaban también) con desconfianza pero suspiré y tomé la varita.

Un calor se extendió desde mis dedos hasta el resto del cuerpo y, al agitarla, mi percepción de la magia que estaba reunida en aquel lugar aumentó y pude sentir la oleada de energía que salió de mí para chocarse contra la pila de varitas descartadas, tirándolas al suelo.

-Que interesante.-comentó el señor Ollivander, con una expresión que me recordó a la de un niño el día de Navidad.

-¿Interesante?-repetí sin entender.

Él me miró con aquellos extraños ojos al decir:

-Las varitas de saúco son extrañas. Algunos hasta dicen que traen mala suerte. -su tono me informó de que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.- Son varitas poderosas, tal vez las que más poder contienen, pero no se dejan domar por cualquiera. La verdad es que solo una persona muy inusual encontrará su compañera perfecta en una varita de saúco, pero cuándo esto ocurre, esta persona esta marcada por un destino especial. Muy interesante, si señor.

El señor Ollivander me miró un rato más como si así pudiese descubrir que era exactamente el destino especial que me aguardaba por haber conseguido que esa varita me eligiese.

Hagrid carraspeó y así consiguió que el anciano me dejase de observar. Pagué la varita y, cuando salíamos de la tienda, me detuve un momentó mirando al hombre, que comenzaba a reordenar la tienda, y me atreví a usar mi don.

Respiré hondo y me concentré para ver su aura. Sabía que iba a ser distinta al resto, no había dos poderes iguales, pero lo que no me esperaba eran los conocimientos que aparecieron de repente en mi mente.

Un montón de datos sobre varitas, maderas, unicornios, fénix, dragones y distintas magias revolotearon en mi mente, dejándome paralizada.

"Tú poder te permitirá copiar el poder de los demás"-resonó la voz de Dumbledore en mi cabeza.

Era evidente que el don de Ollivander eran las varitas.

-¿Pasa algo, Alicia?-me preguntó Hagrid, devolviéndome el control sobre mi cuerpo, que había perdido al zambullirme en la magia del anciano.

-No, no, -le aseguré.- Vámonos.

Antes de salir, le eché un último vistazo a Ollivander, que me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo pensar que no era tan ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder como yo pensaba.

El resto del día transcurrió con toda la normalidad que puede haber en un día que pasas comprando calderos y libros de magia y hechicería.

-Mis padres me van a matar.-comenté, mientras emprendíamos el camino de regreso al mundo muggle, con la vista fija en mi nueva mascota.

Era una lechuza hembra de color pardo que me observaba con ojos inteligentes y a la que había decidido llamar Myara, porque era lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza y a ella no parecía importarle demasiado que nombre le pusiese.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Hagrid.

-Nunca me han dejado tener mascotas.-le informé.- Y acabo de comprarme una.

-¿No te dejan tener mascotas?-me preguntó, horrorizado, como si eso fuese lo más cruel que alguién te pudiese hacer.

-Es que nuestro piso es pequeño.-le expliqué.- Pero cuándo les diga que me servirá para mantenerme en contacto con ellos, entenderán por qué la he comprado. Espero.

No terminaba de entender eso de usar pájaros para llevar el correo, pero si me servía para tener un animal de compañía (cosa que deseaba desde siempre), no lo iba a discutir.

Me despedí de Hagrid y regresé a casa, ignorando las miradas que me echaba la gente por llevar bolsas llenas de cosas raras y una lechuza por la calle.

Mis padres no me echaron demasiado la bronca por haberme comprado a Myara, pero puede que eso fuera porque sabían que me iría en pocos días y no querían discutir conmigo antes de que me fuese.

-Deberías habernos consultado.-fue lo único que me dijo mi madre.

-Es que entonces no me habríais dejado.-había contestado yo.

Una vez en mi habitación, y con Myara instalada al lado de la venta me senté en el alfeizar a intentar absorver todo lo que había pasado en un solo día.

"Soy una maga"-seguía sin terminar de creérmelo.-"Y en pocos días estaré sola en un colegio de magos, sin conocer nada ni a nadie"

-Al menos tú estarás conmigo.-le dije a mi nueva mascota, acercando un dedo a la jaula.

Myara me miró con sus grandes ojos ambarinos antes de darme un picotazo.

Solté un grito y aparté la mano.

-¡Pero bueno!-exclamé.- ¿Tú no has oído lo de no morder la mano que te da de comer?

Pero mi lechuza se limitó a emitir unos chillidos y picotear la jaula. Recordé que el vendedor me había dicho que tenía un carácter fuerte.

Acerqué la cara a la jaula, con cuidado de no ponerme a su alcance y miré fijamente a sus ojos ambarinos.

-Tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, ¿verdad?-le dije y ella contestó con un chillido desafiante.

"Va a ser un curso interesante"-pensé. Y no sabía hasta que punto estaba en lo cierto.


End file.
